degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/The Iffy Diaries Episode 1: Hello, Goodbye
The Iffy Dairies tells the story of Iffy while she’s at her grandmas to recover from her husband’s death (happen in Bardell) This takes place in the beginning of the school year. (Iffy is getting ready for school, Ty knocks on the door.) Ty: Hurry up Iffy! You’re not the only one who needs to get ready for school! Iffy: Okay, okay. (Iffy opens the bathroom door and lets Ty in.) Ty: Thank you. Iffy: Yeah. (Ty walks into the bathroom and closes the door.) Iffy: Ugh you guys are so wearied! 'THE IFFY DAIRIES!' Dear Diary, '' ''Today is my first day of school. A school were my only friend is my cousin, Ty, sounds like a good start, right? Ugh today should be fun. '' (Iffy closes her diaries as Ty comes into her room.) Ty: You coming? Iffy: Yeah, I’m coming. (Tyler and Iffy walks down stairs and outside to Ty’s car.) Ty: We haft to go and pick up Elijah. Iffy: Elijah? Who’s that? Ty: A guy. Iffy: Your boyfriend? Ty: No, I so want him to be though but it’s never gonna happen and BTW keep your mouth shut about me being gay, okay? Not everyone at school knows. Iffy: Am I the only one who knows? Ty: Only cause you walked in on me and some guy this summer. And my bestie, Dami knows. Iffy: Ew, shut up! I’m still trying to erase that from my memories. (The scene switches to Elijah walking into Ty’s car.) Elijah: Hey, Ty. Ty: Hey. (Iffy is going through her facerange pictures and sees a picture of her and Alan on their wedding day. Her eyes start to get watery and she looks away.) Iffy: Hey, Elijah! I’m Iffy, Ty’s amazing cousin. (The scene switches to Ty parking in the parking lot and him and Elijah walking out of the car and leaving Iffy. Iffy gets out.) Iffy: Wow, this school is big! (Iffy starts to walk and gets a text from Adriana.) Adriana: Hey girl what’s up? How are you liking ur new school? (Iffy is texting her back when she runs into someone.) Iffy: Oh sorry. Rayne: Why the hell are you back?! Iffy: Excuse me? Do I know you? (Rayne walks away from Iffy.) Iffy: Okay that was weird…. (A girl taps on Iffy’s shoulder.) Alli: Hello, I’m Alli! I’m part of the unofficial welcoming committee! Iffy: Okay? Alli: You’re new right? Iffy: Um, yeah. Alli: Okay well I’m here to show you around the school. Iffy: It’s the first day how can you know where everything is? Alli: I’m just that damn amazing. Iffy: Okay, then. Just take the perky-ness down a little in not in the mood for all that. Alli: Got it, take the perky-ness down. (Iffy watches as a guy in all black walks up to the school.) Iffy: Who’s that? Alli: Jasper Lane. It’s the school’s hottie, been with every girl and guy here at least once. Iffy: Guys? Alli: He’s bi. Iffy: Oh. (The scene switches to Ty walking down the hallway alone and some guys come up and knocks his books out of his hands.) Charlie: Faggot! (Charlie walks away; Jasper walks over to Ty and picks his things up.) Jasper: Is this yours? Ty: Yes. Jasper: Don’t listen to Charlie, he’s a jerk. Ty: I know. Jasper: See you around? Ty: Yeah, later. (Ty’s best friend, Demi walks up to Ty.) Demi: Where you just talking to Jasper? Ty: Yeah why? Demi: He’s just looking for someone else to hook up with, you know that right? Ty: Who said anything about me hooking up with him? Demi: Hey don’t get so defensive I was just stating some facts. Ty: I wasn’t getting defensive and can you try and keep it on the down low, that I’m gay? Demi: Okay, it’s not like no one knows anyways. I mean look how you dress. Ty: Thanks, love you too Demi. (The scene switches to Alli showing Iffy around and Alli’s boyfriend walks up to her, Charlie.)(Alli kisses Charlie) Alli: Hey baby, I was just showing Iffy around. Charlie: Hey, Iffy. (Iffy and Charlie shake hands.) (The bell rings.) Alli: We have to go; we have all the same classes, but Charlie. Charlie: Bye beautiful. (Alli and Iffy walk into Mr. Bones’ home room. Iffy see’s Jasper.) Iffy: I’m gonna go sit by Jasper. Okay? Alli: Oh, okay. (Alli winks and Iffy walks over by Jasper.) Iffy: Is anyone sitting here? Jasper: Nope. Iffy: Do you care? Jasper: Sure…. (Iffy sits down.) Iffy: Hi, I’m Iffy. Jasper: I’m Jasper. You have pretty eyes. Iffy: Thanks. So do you. Jasper: Do you maybe wanna come with me after school today? Iffy: Yeah. Jasper: Okay meet me by my car. Iffy: Sounds like a plan. ''(Mr. Bones’ walks in, Alli looks at Iffy with a smile then mouths.) '' Alli: You go girl. ''(The scene switches to Ty and Elijah at lunch.)'' Ty: It sucks that Demi doesn’t have lunch with me. Elijah: Sorry. But hey you have me. (Ty blushes.) Ty: Yeah I have you. Elijah: Come with me. Ty: Where? Elijah: Just come. (Elijah leads Ty away from their lunch table.) (The scene switches to Alli and Charlie at lunch) Alli: So what are we going to do tonight? Charlie: Sex? (Iffy walks up to them) Iffy: Can I sit here? Alli: Are you sure? Iffy: What do you mean? Alli: Why don’t you sit with, Jasper? (Alli points and Iffy see’s Jasper.) Iffy: Oh, bye. (Iffy leaves and walks over to Jasper.) Iffy: Can I sit here? Jasper: Yeah. Iffy: So what are we going to do after school today? Jasper: You’ll find out. It’s a surprise. (The scene switches to Elijah and Ty.) Ty: Where are we going? Elijah: Hold on. (Elijah drags Ty into the boiler room.) Ty: Um, what are we doing in here? Elijah: What everyone else does in here. (Elijah starts kissing Ty, Ty pulls away.) Elijah: Oh my god, you’re not gay? Ty: No I am, are you? Elijah: I’m kissing you aren’t I? (Ty starts kissing Elijah again.) Elijah: This is so fun. (The scene switches to Iffy walking out to Jasper’s car. Rayne stops her.) Rayne: Why are you back? Iffy: I don’t know you! Rayne: Oh how about two summers ago when you sent my nude pictures around to everyone? (Iffy looks at Rayne) Iffy: Oh my god, you were that girl? Rayne: Yeah, I was! And I’m gonna make your life hell! Iffy: Look, I’m sorry about what I did. I’ve changed. Rayne: I’ve changed. Sure you did. Just watch your back! Iffy: But… (Rayne walks away and Iffy starts to worry, she see’s Jasper.) Iffy: Hey Jasper. Jasper: Hey, are you ready? Iffy: Yeah. Jasper: Okay, let’s go. (Jasper opens the door for Iffy.) (The scene switches to Rayne walking up to Ty.) Rayne: We need to talk! Ty: I don’t wanna talk to you. Rayne: You will unless you want this picture to go around the whole school. (Rayne shows him a picture of him and Elijah making out.) Ty: How did you get that? Rayne: Um, I saw you going into the boiler room with a guy, everyone knows you make out in the boiler room and I knew you were cousins with Iffy and I followed you to get this picture. Ty: What the hell does Iffy have to do with this? Rayne: I wanna take that bitch down. Ty: Um, she’s my cousin, no. Rayne: Fine everyone is gonna see this picture. Ty: What? No! Rayne: Then help me take her down. Ty: Fine. (Rayne smiles and the scene switches to Iffy and Jasper in a parking lot.) Iffy: What are we doing here? Jasper: Street racing! Iffy: Um, oh. Jasper: You up to it? Iffy: Yeah total. (Another car drives up to Jasper.) Jasper: Here we go! (The scene switches to Ty looking through Iffy’s dairy and texting Rayne.) Ty: I can’t find anything. Rayne: Keep looking! (The scene switches back to Iffy and Jasper. They are sitting in his car.) Iffy: That was so fun! (Jasper kisses Iffy and Iffy gets a flashback of her and Alan. She starts crying.) Jasper: What’s wrong? Iffy: Can you take me home? Jasper: Um, yeah. (The scene switches to Jasper pulling up to Iffy’s drive way.) Iffy: Thanks bye. Jasper: Bye. (Iffy runs inside and up to her room and opens her diary.) Dear Diary, ''Today I thought of Alan again! Everywhere I go I see his face! Everywhere! I can’t get away from my past! It hurts so bad, but Jasper made me forget every. For a while….But I can see me moving on with….Jasper. I know that sounds crazy but I can just see it happing. I like him so much and ugh, what am I saying I’ve known him for a day! I always rush into relationships. Always! With Alan! With everyone! I don’t want to do this again, but it’s just me! ME! Maybe I should just go back to the old me, before Alan! Before the marriage, the bitchy old slutty me! I just need to go back to that Iffy! The Iffy everyone hated! Goodbye, nice Iffy hello bitchy Iffy! I’m back. It has to be this way so I can….I can forget about Alan. And move on. MOVE ON FROM IT ALL! I have to and Jasper may be my new beginning as well. '' (Iffy closes her diary and looks at her phone, one new message from Jasper.) Jasper: Sorry about today? Iffy: It’s fine. Let’s do this again. Sorry about my crying. Jasper: Okay. (Iffy smiles and lays her phone down.) Iffy: It has to be this way... Category:Blog posts